Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs, particularly chairs that can be readily used by hunters, fishermen, sport spectators, parade watchers and others desiring an easily transported, readily set-up comfortable chair.
It has been found that there is a need for a light-weight chair that can be easily transported by an individual participating in outdoor activities. For example, hunters frequently need such a chair as they set-up near a game trail to wait game being hunted. Fishermen, often have a need for such a light-weight, easily transported chair for use in boats and when bank and ice-fishing. Other persons have a need for such a chair to use while watching sport activities, such as little league athletic contests played on fields that do not include spectator seats. Also, people watching parades, or involved in other activities, frequently need such a chair to be comfortable while watching the event taking place.
Frequently, also, the same persons needing a light-weight transportable chair need to be able to transport additional gear and/or food, or beverages, that will be used during the time the individual spends sitting on the chair. For this reason, the people using such light-weight, easily transportable chairs frequently carry a bucket containing the other articles that they may desire to use. In the case of hunters and fishermen, the bucket may also be used to carry game or fish away from the site of use of the chair.
Users of light-weight easily transported chairs also may desire to use them to provide more comfortable seating on beaches or other flat surfaces.